


In Touch

by AutomaticBulldozer



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Set during lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Kirby keeps in touch with his mentor via Zoom. But despite how distant they are, a magical moment can make it feel like they're close together.
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Kudos: 7





	In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Just wanted to warn you all that this story has a theme of lockdown, which is a reference to current events. I get that lots of people don't want to read and hear about lockdown over and over again, so if you don't like those kinds of stories, then feel free to leave now. Otherwise, if you can look past that, I sincerely hope you enjoy this fiction!

Kirby watched as a circle on the screen spun around. He was waiting to connect to a meeting with Meta Knight. The two hadn't been able to meet up in person due to current events, so his mentor set up a weekly meeting via the popular communication application, Zoom, to check up on how he's doing, answer any questions he might have, and give him some tips for his training. Of course, due to Meta's own schedule, which is typically busy, the pink puff has to wait longer on some weeks than on others to talk to him. But it's always worth the wait, as Kirby gets very excited being able to see Meta Knight, especially after at least six whole days without him.

As Zoom took its time to connect, something vital came to Kirby's attention. He quickly got off of his seat and grabbed all the toys in front of the laptop screen, hiding them out of view. He wouldn't want his mentor to catch sight of them, as it could lead into an uncomfortable conversation. He especially didn't want to repeat last week, where Meta had asked him about the long, oddly shaped shiny blue object poking out from behind the bed. Shuddering as he thought of that moment back then, of his struggles to come up with an explanation for it, he tried to focus his attention on something else. The fridge smelt of wonderful food, perhaps Kirby could... pop down and have a snack? No, that would be a bad idea - he wanted to be there to say hi to Meta when they first connected, and it would be rude to be absent from or late to the meeting; especially if it was with one's mentor.

Now rocking back and forth in his seat, Kirby's mind wandered elsewhere. He thought about his superior himself, how mysterious he was with his mask on. His eyes seemed to glow a bright yellow as they looked out from behind the mask. His whole aura was very mystic and unknown. Strangely enough though, that was something Kirby liked about him. It looked cool.

Many saw the knight as cold, sophisticated and a calculated warrior who could kill on sight. But Kirby saw him in a different way. In truth, he didn't know what he saw in Meta - but he felt something, something which made him feel warm, feel really good. Kirby couldn't explain it even if he tried: he didn't know what he was feeling... just that he kind of... _liked_ it.

The circle suddenly disappeared. This excited the pink Star Warrior. And of course, the next thing that appeared on the screen was Meta Knight, standing there with his cape wrapped around his body, his eyes peeking out of his signature mask and looking directly into Kirby's. Despite the rest of the room being very dark, those eyes stood out as bright yellow ovals, so bright the screen was incapable of capturing its total luminance.

" _Hai_!" Kirby cheerily greeted, happy to see him.  
"Hello, Kirby. How has your week been?"  
"It's been okay... but very lonely, without many people to see..."  
"Have you been remembering to take care of your mental health?"  
"Yeah! I've remembered to get lots of sleep and drink plenty of water!"  
"Excellent. What about your training? Has that been going well?"  
"It sure has! I think I've grown a lot stronger now that I've been practising my special techniques! I can float really high, run really fast, my sucking is stronger..."

That last clause sent a series of... images going through the knight's mind. It need only be said that they were all of Kirby: the rest can be determined with that information. He knew it was very shifty to think of one's student in such a way, but it couldn't be helped.

"Kirby..." Meta asked. "have you practised with the bending machine I sent to you the other day?"

The bending machine in question required its user to squat up and down. It was meant to work foot muscles, though depending on one's squishiness, it could be used to work the whole body, as the older Star Warrior had hoped. But he was unsure if Kirby knew how to use it correctly, or knew what he had really sent it for.

"Oh yeah! Poyo poyo!" Kirby answered. "That machine really worked my feet hard, they're still sore..."  
"That does not sound very nice for you, Kirby. I apologise that the machine has caused you pain."  
"Oh, it'll go away! I'm sure it'll be fine!"  
"Still, I should find you something to do to ease the pain if it arises. Something which can counteract the pain..."

He hesitated to come up with an appropriate response.

"... with pleasure."  
"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head in confusion.  
"Kirby, remember when I said that it is important to allocate yourself breaks for leisurely activities from time to time?"  
"I remember! Heehee, you couldn't 'stress it enough'!"  
"Because it's important, Kirby. Have you done it today?"  
"Uh..." Kirby stopped to think. "No. I've been training and preparing for the meeting--"  
"Then now would be the perfect time to do that, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Huh? ... Oh, sure thing! What should we do first?"

Meta Knight thought for a moment as he tried to phrase it in the least provocative manner.

"First, make sure you are comfortable in your seat."

As instructed, Kirby shook and ruffled a bit in his chair, trying to achieve maximum comfort.

"Then once you are done with that, spread your feet apart."

The younger Star Warrior didn't know why he needed him to do this, but he figured there was probably a good reason. So, again, he did as he was told.

Kirby felt slightly embarrassed about exposing the area between his feet when he knew what was down there, but he trusted that Meta Knight wasn't going to do anything bad to him.

"Good boy. I am doing the same."

The knight let out an audible huff as he relaxed into a nearby chair, with his feet split to either side.

"The next thing we are going to do is very... personal," Meta explained, "so you have to promise that you will not do this in front of other people, understood?"  
"Yes, Meta Knight! I promise!"

Internally, Kirby was beginning to feel a rising tension. What was his mentor planning to have him do? Was it what he thought it would be?

"Good. Then take your hand..."

His gloved hand slid down his body.

"... and put it down... here."

His hand stopped as it touched that secret place. This made the pink one gulp. It _was_ what he thought it would be.

"Are... are you sure, Meta?" Kirby stuttered.  
"Yes, Kirby. I promise I will not judge you for it. You have nothing of which to be ashamed."

Kirby's nub hesitantly dropped and slid across the chair until it reached that area. It was very sensitive as he touched it. He tried to contain the noise that threatened to escape his mouth.

"My my, Kirby..." chuckled the knight. "Your face is turning as red as a tomato."  
"P-poyo..."

He shut his mouth tight to prevent another noise.

"Worry not about trying to hide your pleasure. It is a natural thing to experience, Kirby, and I am giving you the opportunity to explore it."  
"O-OK, Meta..."  
"Please, increase the volume of your microphone so I can hear you better, Kirby~"

With his other nub, Kirby tapped on the keyboard and turned up his mic. As he shifted his body on the nub grazing across his sweet spot, he let out gentle moans into the microphone.

"Oh Meta... it feels good when I move myself on my hand..."  
"Ah, yes. You see, rubbing that area stimulates it and brings about pleasure. It is easier for you to move your hand - or nub - across that area, rather than the other way around. Look here, this is what I mean."

Meta's finger rubbed up and down his own secret patch, as he let out a muffled noise. His fingers made broad circular strokes over the area, as different amounts of fingers worked this private part of his body. He stopped briefly to remove his mask, revealing his face.

"It will be much easier without this on."

He continued to rub himself, beginning to blush a similar red to Kirby.

"There, can you see clearly Kirby?"  
"Y...yes-- _mmph_!"  
"Try doing it like I am, I promise that it will be much easier to stimulate yourself."

Kirby followed his mentor, and quickly found that he was right. It was much easier to please himself by the same amount, and he didn't feel as tired when he did it this way. He really could relax in this position. After a few moments, his hole began to get slippery and moist. This was just more arousing to Kirby, and sliding his nub across it felt even better. It felt really good, but he longed to feel more. He wanted to be adventurous.

 _I wonder what would happen_ , the pink puffball thought to himself, _if I rubbed it faster... ?_  
"Ooooooohhhhhh," he moaned as his pleasure cascaded when the speed of his motions increased. "Haaaaaaaahhh!"  
"Yes Kirby, that's it," groaned Meta Knight in as much ecstasy. "I want to hear your moans and screams of pleasure~"

They both continued to please themselves in the presence of each other. Kirby couldn't explain why, but doing this mutually with Meta made it feel so much more intense.

"OoooooooOOOOHHH!!" the younger Star Warrior cried out as his pleasure built steeply towards a spontaneous crescendo. His climax rushed over him like a series of tidal waves, and his whole body shook and jittered to accommodate for the bursts of euphoria exploding throughout his whole nervous system.

As his body began to settle down, he heard Meta let out a powerful lust-filled grunt as he moaned, "I'm cumming, Kirby--"

The knight let out a growl as he erupted into shaking jitters, his own genitalia squirting some kind of liquid all over the camera.

"Oh," he vocalised, surprised by the mess he had made. "I feel... dirty..."  
"Me too, Meta..."  
"Kirby... that rod the other day... do you still have it?"  
"Um... yes?"  
"Please could you bring it out for me to see?"  
"Sure thing, Meta!"

Kirby figured that after what they had just done, there really wasn't anything left to hide from his mentor. He skipped behind the bed and came back with a blue dildo. It looked the same colour as Meta's skin.

"Wow, Kirby... that looks so _big_ , and _thick_. Can you show me..." the knight cleared his throat, "how you use it?"

With a big smile, Kirby spread his feet and positioned the dildo so that the head was pointing directly at his vagina. He slowly brought the dildo towards the entrance and exhaled when there was contact. He spread his feet a bit further and used a nub to hold one of the lips apart, widening the hole and making it easier for his dildo to enter him.

"P- _poyoooooooo_ ~"

He pushed it in very slowly. After a bit of resistance and some anticipation, it pushed past his labia and made its way into him. He moaned long and shaky as he tried to adjust.

After he got himself together, he gradually pulled the dildo out... and then quickly pushed it in again. This would then become a cycle that Kirby would repeat, moaning louder and louder each time. He leaned in towards the mic so Meta could hear the noises he was making for him. As he got more and more accustomed to the object inside of him, his movements would accelerate, and he would find it difficult not to let his eyes glaze over and his mouth hang open while his sexual vocalisations continued to intensify.

"Wow Kirby, who knew you could be so lewd~?" his mentor groaned as he pleasured himself to the sight of Kirby doing the same. His deep voice sent a wonderful buzz down the pink puffball's spine.

Naturally, as Kirby loved playing with the dildo more than with just his nubs, he approached his climax more quickly. That familiar tingle fizzled in from his clit and gradually diffused around his whole body, until he was shifting slightly with erotic stimulation. Poor little Kirby couldn't take much more, but he kept going all the same. He opened his eyes to look at the laptop screen and saw Meta Knight with his face leaned back and his feet raised in the air, while his hand worked his own privates with quick, urgent strokes.

"Oh Meta, I can't hold back," he moaned loudly into the mic. "I'm cumming, Meta! I'm cumming for you!"  
"Oh yes Kirby, I am also going to cum. Let us reach climax together~"  
"Oh Meta... _OOOHHH_!!"  
" _OoooooAAAGH_!! Hah..."

Their orgasms were completely in sync. Each contraction they had, from the first to the last, occurred at exactly the same time as the other's. Of course, due to the delay that comes with exchanging video and sound via Zoom, Kirby heard his mentor cum a second after he himself did. But in reality, they came at the same time (and they probably never knew it). The knight started once again squirting all over the lens of the camera, which was already filthy from the previous squirt, until he couldn't be seen on Kirby's end. Each stream landed on the lens with an audible splatter, which is how the younger Star Warrior knew that his mentor had squirted.

Kirby couldn't muster the energy to speak. All he could do was pant heavily as he tried to recuperate from what had just happened. The last thing he heard before everything became an indistinguishable blur was, "Don't forget to wash your hands."

By the time Kirby had come to, the Zoom meeting had ended. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Meta!

All he could think of was how magical that meeting was, and how he hoped that next week, by some miracle, he would be able to experience it again.


End file.
